UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL
by Ieshika
Summary: Un encuentro con el pasado para lograr una decisión definitiva. Contenido adulto. TT x OC.


**UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL**

Lo volví a ver aquella noche después de cuatro años de no saber nada sobre su vida.

Y un vuelvo en mi corazón me hizo palidecer por unos instantes, al ver que se encontraba bien y que aún seguía siendo aquella persona decidida e inmutable frente a los demás… a pesar de las circunstancias.

"_No se que va a pasar cuando regreses..  
cuando te vuelva a ver"_

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo conocí, hace ya quince años: pasaba por la bahía de Okinawa con mis compañeras del instituto femenino para hacer un trabajo sobre la ecología y nos separamos para buscar información de los moradores del lugar, cuando en la distancia un niño dobló un callejón y se escondió detrás de unos barriles, y en segundos m di cuenta que de que estaba escapándose de tres adultos que al parecer lo estaban buscando.

Avance unos pasos para ver tímidamente en dónde se había ubicado cuando el chico se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y en ese instante los tres individuos detuvieron su marcha y al verme en el camino, me preguntaron si había visto un muchacho de aspecto desgarbado y peinado estrafalario. No sé qué motivo me impulsó a mentirles a aquellas personas, pero ante mi negación los hombres continuaron su marcha bastante enfadados, murmurando entre ellos que "lo perdido" era la causal de un malentendido inexplicado. Recuerdo que suspiré y el muchacho salió rápidamente de aquellos tóneles y agradeciendo rápidamente, corrió en sentido contrario y decidí seguirlo para corroborar el motivo por el cual aquellos individuos lo estaban buscando con preocupación, aún sabiendo que podía meterme en un problema mayor y que me retrasaría en la cita con mis amigas.

Vivía en un tugurio cerca de la costa, y al parecer, era el ladrón escurridizo de un pariente aún más perverso que en vez de "agradecer" los botines que conseguía, no era capaz de darle parte de esa ganancia o darle una porción de comida, porque me pude dar cuenta que el muchacho ante dicha circunstancia lograba conseguir algún bocado hurtado de algún ventorrillo en el camino, pero a su alrededor habían otros niños pequeños que tampoco habían probado bocado de comida, y anteponía el bienestar de esos pequeños evitando ingerir comida para él mismo, y eso me entristeció. "¿cómo era posible que existieran personas que no se preocuparan por el bienestar de un niño?".

Aquel muchacho se dio cuenta de mi presencia y con su mirada penetrante, se acercó a mí y dándole nuevamente las gracias por no haberlo delatado, me sugirió que no me acercara por aquellos lugares ya que era peligroso para personas tan pequeñas; le comenté que no era mi intención haberlo seguido tan lejos pero era que tenía curiosidad de saber por qué aquellos hombres lo perseguían.

-Lo que robaste de comida se lo das a otras personas… ¿cómo haces para pasar el hambre?

-Intento no pensar en ella, además no es de tu incumbencia- me dijo toscamente y me dio la espalda –Retírate.

Aguante el llanto ante la respuesta grosera de aquel niño que tendría aproximadamente mi edad (o un poco más) y me alejé de aquel lugar, intentando coordinar mis pensamientos pueriles de la edad para concentrarme en lo que necesitaba realizar para mi clase de ciencias.

Pero la situación de aquel chico me toco tanto, que decidí apartar lo que llevaba de merienda para la escuela y antes de llegar a casa pasaba por aquella vivienda y dejaba en un pequeño portacomidas lo que había reservado para él. Ese niño era muy sagaz y entendió lo que pretendía, y sin exigirme nada a cambio, todas las mañanas antes de llegar a la escuela recogía el recipiente en el mismo sitio donde lo dejaba, y en su interior dejaba una pequeña caracola; supongo que esa era su manera de agradecerme el sentido de empatía. Pero llegó un tiempo en el que no yo apartaba parte de mi merienda sino que le dejaba toda mi ración, y eso afectó mi rendimiento escolar y mi salud se quebrantó al no ingerir la cantidad suficiente de calorías necesarias en la mañana, lo que me provocaba desmayos muy seguidos.

No sé si él se llegaría a enterar de aquellos episodios, pero después de aquellos incidentes, el chico fue dejando al lado su introversión y empezó a conversar conmigo sobre cosas de la escuela y de la vida diaria. Después de varios meses, me enteré a través de él que había quedado huérfano a merced de un único pariente que no se hacía responsable por su bienestar, y sólo lo veía como otro peón para sus fines personales.

Estando en escuela secundaria, aún conversaba con él pero ya no lo veía tan seguido puesto que al parecer los negocios fraudulentos de su tío abarcan algunas poblaciones alejadas y se iba hasta por meses largos. ¡Y si! ¡Aún le seguía llevando comida! Pero después de aprender a cocinar, le preparaba un bento para él y lo dejaba en el mismo sitio donde desde pequeña le dejaba mi ración de comida. Ese era nuestro punto de encuentro… y una costumbre que me acercó a él para entender cómo a pesar de tantas vicisitudes, el mantenía una actitud serena, seria y reacia ante la vida. A fin de cuentas nunca les hice caso, y cada vez que se podía conversábamos largas horas en la bahía, y fue cuando aprendí que una amistad se encuentra hasta en las personas que menos imaginas.

Como era de esperarse, mis compañeras se enteraron de lo que hacía y muchas intentaron convencerme de que me alejara de él porque no era de fiar y era una persona que no se relacionaba con nadie, ya que andaba en negocios fraudulentos. Pero a pesar de eso, él siempre estuvo pendiente de no acercarme al mundo del que él se rodeaba. Además, gracias a su astucia e ingenio, descubrió una forma rápida de hacer dinero mediante los juegos de azar y se volvió un experto estratega, además de un fumador incansable. Supongo que el ambiente lo obligó a eso…

Mi padre y mi madrastra fueron trasladados a la capital, por lo que yo me fui de Okinawa empezando el verano donde culminaba mi escuela secundaria para iniciar en Septiembre el primer año de Preparatoria. Me despedí de él dejándole de recuerdo una pequeña pulsera artesanal hecha con las caracolas que de niño me había regalado, y le dije que la próxima vez que lo volviera a ver, me la regresara…

… Y esa noche, lo volví a encontrar.

-¿Tou-chan?- me cuestioné a mi misma reconociendo el rostro de mi amigo en la mesa de poker, cuando recordé que debía entregar aquella bebida a su respectivo dueño.

Acto seguido, intenté acercarme a él pero mi supervisor estaba al pendiente de mis pasos ya que había presentado mucho ausentismo ese semestre y estaba llegando tarde al casino, e interrumpió mi paso, diciéndome que debía continuar con la zona de las maquinas ya que la zona de las cartas estaba asignada a otra camarera. Algo molesta, obedecí al instante pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel muchacho, que aún conservaba el perfil sereno e intimidante.

Era algo complicado para mi trabajar en ese tipo de lugares, ya que era en cierto modo "diferente" físicamente a las demás chicas: yo soy de madre latina y padre japonés, y heredé de mi madre su cabello ondulado color rubio cenizo, la voluptuosidad de un cuerpo occidental y un tesón en la sangre que me hacían actuar más descomplicada que el resto de las mujeres; pero ¿saben algo? nunca la conocí: ella falleció el día de mi nacimiento, y mi padre me trajo consigo a Japón para criarme en su modus vivendi… por ende, no era nada "nuevo" que mi presencia fuera algo atrayente para los clientes, quienes me veían como una especie de dama de compañía ya que no era usual ver una persona con rasgos mestizados. Debo aclarar que de pequeña y adolescente no se me notaba tanto mi apariencia, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía el cabello recogido; pero las hormonas hicieron de las suyas en mi adolescencia y fue cuando los cambios se hicieron más notorios… cambios que aquella persona no conocía y de pronto no me reconocería.

Finalizando la noche y la jornada, un cliente intentó propasarse conmigo –en mi búsqueda de aquel chico de cabello rubio- y por cosas del destino, aquel muchacho apareció de la nada y me defendió, sin reconocerme todavía. Con un juego de palabras, intimido al hombre de mayor edad que él, y retirándose de aquel lugar el ofendido, me tomó de los hombros y me miró detenidamente.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Si- murmuré, sintiendo que la cabeza me daba vueltas –Tou-chan.

El muchacho sonrió levemente sin cambiar su mirada.

-¿Desde cuando te metes en estos problemas, Chris?

-Desde que Tokuchi Toua está lejos para defenderme.

Es ese momento perdí el equilibrio, y sentí que estaba sudando frío. El hombre evitó que me desplomara, sujetándome con fuerza.

-¿No has comido nada, cierto?

El chico acertó y le asentí con debilidad.

-Quiero descansar- murmuré con los ojos cerrados, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Debes comer… vamos a buscar un sitio donde puedas digerir algo.

-Yo solo quiero descansar… quiero irme a descansar.

En ese momento, no supe más nada y caí inconsciente.

Unas horas más tarde, me levanté sobre una cama que se me hacía familiar y asustada, me levanté nerviosa revisando bajo mis sábanas la integridad de mi espacio personal, y suspiré aliviada cuando noté que en la ventana de mi balcón yacía el mismo muchacho que me encontré en el casino, sentando a medio lado sobre el muro y mirando a la distancia mientras fumaba un cigarro y expulsaba bocanadas de humo.

"_No se que va a pasar cuando regreses..  
cuando te vuelva a ver  
no se si sentiremos aun lo mismo  
con sus variantes e incertidumbres el tiempo paso  
solo espero que tu… como yo"  
_

-Dios- me quejé levantándome de aquel lecho, y me acerqué al él –Mejor no pregunto cómo es que supiste donde vivía; me puedo llevar una sorpresa.

Toua sonrió. Era muy poca las veces que alguien lo hacía sonreir… por lo menos de la manera y la forma como lo hacía conmigo.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Chris?- me preguntó sin mirarme.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A lo de hace un rato?

-No… ¿Qué sucedió?

Toua entendió, por el sitio y las condiciones de aquel pequeño apartamento, que sucedía algo conmigo y en la forma como pensaba y actuaba. Suspiré, intentando que con el recuerdo no me salieran lágrimas.

-El poder y la riqueza corrompieron el alma de mi padre y de mi madrastra; los dos fueron hallados culpables de enriquecimiento ilícito y antes de que fueran capturados, decidieron quitarse la vida, sin nisiquiera pensar en mí y en lo que yo tendría que soportar después.

Se me quebró la voz, y mi interlocutor aún mantenía su vista en el horizonte sin dejar de fumar.

-Por cuestiones legales, todo lo adquirido debido a su actividad clandestina fue confiscado por el gobierno; todo, hasta las cuentas bancarias, eran producto de un lavado de activos, por lo que a mi no me quedo absolutamente nada, y tuve que pasar por tantas cosas para poder sobrevivir… pero la vida ha sido tan injusta conmigo que no me ha permitido poder ingresar a la universidad pública por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera puedo costear los años siguientes por mi falta de estabilidad laboral.

Suspiré hondo para acomodarme en la misma posición de Toua, quedando de frente.

-Lindo auto- comenté, al observar en el parqueadero del complejo de apartamentos el auto deportivo importado de color amarillo.

Mi amigo desvió la mirada para observar el automóvil.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el mío y no el de alguien más?

-Aprendí del maestro- le susurré acercándome a él para quitarle el cigarrillo y fumar una bocanada de nicotina, para después devolvérselo -¿Sigues en las apuestas?

-No, ahora estoy cumpliendo una promesa en el equipo de beisbol Saitama Lycaons.

Quede sorprendida.

-¿Beisbol? No sabía que jugaras beisbol.

-No lo hago; aprendo de la inexperiencia y los errores fundamentales de los que creen jugarlo.

Reí divertida.

-Nunca cambias, Tou-chan.

-Tu cambiaste, Kaname- me puntualizó, tocándome un mechón de cabello que caía por mi rostro para ubicarlo detrás de mi oreja –Pero para mí, siempre serás igual.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra el balcón, para mirarme detenidamente.

-La vida nos reunió esta noche por un simple motivo: para darnos cuenta de que no podemos estar separados por mucho tiempo. A ti te hace falta mi sentido de oportunidad y de ser consecuente para castigar al destino por cada vicisitud que pone en el camino.

-¿Y a ti que te hace falta?- le pregunté con malicia.

-Las horas pérdidas que no pude tener estando a tu lado.

En ese momento, sentí su cercanía y lo que menos pensé ocurrió… sentí sus labios delgados posándose sobre los míos en una fuerza reprimida que el tiempo no borro ni ocultó.

"_Todavia te mueras por estar conmigo  
y te falte el aire cuando yo te mire  
todavia te rias de mis tonterias  
y que aun me sientas parte de tu vida"  
_

"_Todavia me muera por estar contigo  
y que aun recuerde todos tus caminos  
todavia me pierda entre tus fantasias  
y que aun te sienta parte de mi vida"  
_

-Ahora que te encontré, no te voy a dejar ir…

-Fue una casualidad haberte encontrado esta noche ahí.

-No lo fue.

Lo mire dubitativa.

-Porque siempre trabajaste en ese tipo de lugares pensando en que tal vez volvieras a encontrarte conmigo; conocías que era adicto a los juegos, y laborando en sitios relacionados hallarías la manera de dar con mi paradero. Mi debilidad te favoreció, querida.

-Tou… ¿Por qué estas …?- me detuvo posando su dedos sobre mis labios y susurrando en señal de silencio.

-Ni yo mismo tengo una respuesta para eso, Chris- me respondió, adivinando mi pensamiento -Ahora déjame sentir tu cercanía que la necesito para escapar de la realidad.

"_Solo espero que tu como yo sigamos  
enamorados  
enamorados"  
_

Y me abrazó con fuerza, levantándome entre sus brazos para devolverme al sitio donde inicialmente estaba, para luego regalarme otro beso… más enardecedor que el anterior.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- lo interrumpí, respirando agitadamente sin despegar mi rostro y manteniendo la cercanía.

-No era necesario… ambos lo sabíamos.

Y continuamos besándonos, cuando una de sus manos se posó sobre mi pecho y lentamente fue bajando hasta encontrar el primer botón de la blusa blanca que llevaba en ese momento, cuando lo detuve aferrando mi mano derecha sobre la suya.

"_No se que va a pasar cuando regreses  
y vuelva a estar frente a ti  
si ves que nuestro caso esta perdido  
no habra culpables no evites mirarme  
el tiempo paso  
solo espero que tu como yo…"  
_

-Chris… - me susurró tiernamente al oído –Déjame adivinar… ¿No estás preparada, verdad?

-No lo sé.

-Si lo sabes… solo que estás nerviosa. ¿Por qué lo estás si me conoces desde que éramos pequeños?

-Es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de ti.

-Tan cerca de alguien, querrás decir- se apartó un poco para mirarme nuevamente y posar su mano sobre mi mejilla derecha –Dime algo… ¿Me esperabas a mí?

Capté su pregunte y me sonrojé, apartando la mirada y haciendo un puchero. Toua besó mi mejilla.

-Perdóname por yo no haber hecho lo mismo, Kaname- se disculpó.

Negué lentamente en ambas direcciones.

-No me interesa- le contesté para sentir que su brazo me acomodaba para el momento –Ahora soy yo quien está entre tus brazos.

-Y la única que debió haber estado.

Me besó con un leve mordisco en mi labio inferior, y nuevamente buscó los botones de mi blusa.

Y esa noche, bajo un cielo nublado, compartí mi soledad con aquella persona que nunca creí volver a ver. Desabotonando toda la blusa, retiró lentamente la prenda superior para descubrir mi pequeño busto turguente y palidecí al sentir sus manos frías que se posaban sobre ellos en una necesidad férrea de no separarse de un instante. En ese momento, le quité la chaqueta blanca y jugué con ella incluyéndolo en el erotismo del momento, desenvolviendo la escena con la magia y la intimidad que los dos estábamos esperando hace mucho tiempo.

"_Todavia te mueras por estar conmigo  
y te falte el aire cuando yo te mire  
todavia te rias de mis tonterias  
y que aun me sientas parte de tu vida  
todavia me muera por estar contigo  
y que aun recuerde todos tus caminos  
todavia me pierda entre tus fantasias  
y que aun te sienta parte de mi vida  
solo espero que tu como yo sigamos  
enamorados, enamorados"_

A la mañana siguiente, entre sueños, sentí un último beso en la frente de quien me había acompañado toda la noche, y al levantarme de mi lecho, noté sobre mi mesita de noche un sobre de manila y sobre el la pulsera de caracola, junto a una nota:

"_**Chris. Es mi turno de compartir el alimento: conserva este millardo de yenes para que cubras tus gastos y espérame para cumplir el deseo de nuestras vidas"**_

Sonreí con nostalgia y aferre aquel escrito sobre mi pecho, agradeciendo a la vida de ver más allá de una apariencia… encontrando la felicidad en donde menos lo podría esperar.

"_No se que va a pasar cuando regreses…"_

_N/A: (07/09/2012) Nuevamente por estos lares. Me surgió esta idea ayer en horas de la tarde viéndome este excelente anime spokon (y por qué me puse romántica... ) Y este one shot lo terminé hoy en horas de la mañana. Espero sea de su agrado. No es para todo el público... es cursi.  
_


End file.
